


Adhere.

by Skyuni123



Series: A-Z Multifandom Vignettes [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Short sections of life of some of your favourite characters.In this chapter, James/Q with the prompt 'adhere'!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my old work... bleurgh.

**A = Adhere (to stick to something)**

 

Q is not yelling at James for the fun of it.

It’s for science.

Or something like that.

He can’t quite remember, because this whole experiment started as a bet in the lab, and then something happened and he created suction cup gloves. Or rather, highly-important, very serious wall-climbing apparatus that just happen to be modern versions of the ‘suction cup glove’ stereotype. Except they’re electrical. And not totally insane.

This ‘entirely not just trying to win a bet’ invention that he has created is currently being tested.  
By none other than MI6’s somewhat rambunctious poster boy, James Bond. Who isn’t, as he usually isn’t, too happy to be testing Q’s inventions.

“I’m sure you can climb faster than that, 007!” Q calls, because he’s sure that James can.   
The man may be getting on a bit in years, but he’s certainly not getting on in body strength. The man is incredibly fit. Q hasn’t at all been looking, because that would be ridiculous. He just appreciates someone who is healthy. Right.

“I’m not climbing any faster because you want to test an overblown copy of Ethan Hunt’s gadgetry, Q!” James’ voice is somewhat muffled because he’s climbing (very slowly, Q might add).

Q mock gasps, “Do not mention that over-budgeted piece of tripe to me, 007!” He yells back, “That franchise makes a mockery of both the film industry and our work.”

“I quite liked it, Q -!” James makes a startled gasp (very unlike him) as the magnetic gloves on his hands and the grips on his boots suddenly detach from the wall and he falls back into the safety net twenty metres below the wall.

Q sighs and walks over to the safety net, tutting, “Could have tried harder, 007.”

James rolls over onto his stomach, ungracefully pushes himself up onto his knees and says, “Could have tried harder on the gadgets, Q.”

“I would be offended, 007.” Q says, then smirks, “But you’re grounded at Headquarters at the moment, so you’ll be back testing later.”

James gives him a look that would probably scare weaker men.

Q is not a weaker man. Despite his cardiganed exterior and general love of cats, he’s rather strong at heart and used to dealing with double-oh agents who try to slip things past him.   
“Ten minute break, 007.”

James sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on the [tumbs ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)
> 
> or the [twits](http://twitter.com/skyuni123)


End file.
